


【翻譯】中年灰

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/ Stiles Stilinski當家長, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 刮鬍子, 提到領養, 甜文, 發展中戀情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: 「嘿，大個兒，」Stiles走進門說道。他踢掉鞋子，對Derek微笑，Derek走到玄關來迎接他時他邊脫下外套，接著要掛好外套時睜大眼。「喔，嗨。」他迅速的把外套掛上衣架才能捧住Derek的臉頰，用他的拇指撫過那被刮乾淨的肌膚。「我很久沒看到你這樣了。是發生什麼事了啊?」或是，Derek和Stiles感受到灰髮的中年危機
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	【翻譯】中年灰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068615) by [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie). 

> 親吻梗的點題，我和 Sleepycosima向原作者提出了21: on a place of insecurity (親在沒有安全感的地方)。而這篇是得到的點文! 喜歡的話請支持原作者喔!

**上篇**

「嘿，大個兒，」Stiles走進門說道。他踢掉鞋子，對Derek微笑，Derek走到玄關來迎接他時他邊脫下外套，接著要掛好外套時睜大眼。「喔，嗨。」他迅速的把外套掛上衣架才能捧住Derek的臉頰，用他的拇指撫過那被刮乾淨的肌膚。「我很久沒看到你這樣了。是發生什麼事了啊?」

Derek聳聳肩。「沒有阿。」他傾過身快速的親吻一下。「工作過得如何?」

Stiles對著Derek皺起臉。他不太確定是怎麼了，但就是有哪裡怪怪的。「工作還可以，」他說，盯著Derek看。「你今天過的還好嗎?」

「還行，」Derek說，看起來太過悠閒，像是很盡力在假裝沒事，看起來很放鬆。他在Stiles仍盯著他不放時翻白眼。「我沒事，工作很好。」

「哼哼，」Stiles說。「所以是怎麼啦?」

「沒怎麼阿，」Derek說，他開始看起來更顯得放鬆許多。「一切都很好，沒發生任何事，沒事。」

Stiles又皺了一下臉。「哼嗯，」他點點頭說。「好吧。」

  
  


吃完晚餐後他們坐在沙發上，Stiles靠在Derek身旁，頭放上Derek的肩膀。他看著Derek的嘴巴，他的下顎，再看向他的鬍渣，然後瞪大眼。

「喔，」他說，Derek轉過頭抬起眉看向他。

「喔?」

「你一點都不老，你知道嗎，」Stiles說，讓Derek皺眉。「30歲不老，尤其是你。我也很喜歡你鬍子裡有些灰色。」

「那邊有更多?」Derek問道，聽起來很沮喪，但接著他眉皺的更深後看著電視。「我不在意的。」

Stiles嘆氣然後坐起身讓他可以好好看著Derek。「別這樣。」他輕聲說。「你很介意的時候就別說你不在意了。跟我聊聊，寶貝。」

Derek瞪著電視一會兒，喉頭動了動，接著看向Stiles後整個洩氣。「我_ 覺得 _很老，」他靜靜地承認。「你才25，我過幾個月就會變30了，感覺...差很多。然後我刷牙的時候看到我鬍子裡有白頭髮我就慌了，所以才剃掉的。」

「好，」Stiles說。「你不老，我知道你會有那種感覺，但你真的不老，然後鬍子裡的灰色，那些沒有讓你看起來很老，那讓你看起來...我不知道，很成熟?」

「你真的不介意?」Derek問，Stiles捧住他的臉頰。

「我真的不介意。不過就算我覺得那看起來沒有很好看，這還是取決於你，你知道的，」他將一隻手放上Derek的胸口，指尖靠在他V領的領口上，稍稍觸碰著胸毛。「不管你想要剃掉還是你想要留著。」Derek微笑然後牽起Stiles放在他胸前的手緊握。「我知道，謝謝你。」他說。

「如果你很在意灰色的話，你也可以染色?」Stiles說道，因為Derek_ 喜歡 _留鬍子。「或是有那種只有你想要的話才需要染的鬍子專用染劑?」

Derek皺眉然後朝Stiles的方向伸出手，Stiles靠向他，將頭又放上他的肩膀。

「我不知道。」Derek說。

「不管是哪個，我都不介意，」Stiles說。「有鬍子或沒鬍子還有有沒有灰色在裡頭我都喜歡你。」

「謝謝。」Derek說，在Stiles的額頭印上親吻。

  
  


過了好幾天Derek都沒剃掉，不過他也沒離開家裡，所以Stiles不太確定是因為那個還是是因為最後他覺得灰鬍子還行了。Stiles撫著Derek的下顎，用拇指蹭過灰色的部分，其實沒有很多，就只是幾搓在那兒而已。

「你要留著嗎?」Stiles問，Derek深呼吸之後吐了很長一口氣。

「我還不知道。」他說。

「看起來很好看阿，」Stiles說，「媽以前有個朋友還沒25歲她的頭髮就完全變白了。用那個來衡量年紀其實不準確呢。」

「我知道，」Derek說。「我還覺得那樣很老。」

Stiles傾身在他的下顎留著灰色鬍渣的地方親了一下。「唔，我很愛它，」他說。「我愛_ 你 _，然後不管你決定對那邊做什麼我都還是會愛你。」

Derek微笑，手抹了下自己還很短的鬍子。「謝謝，我也愛你。」

  
  


**下篇**

隨著一年一年過去，Derek的鬍子也越來越灰。Stiles愛死了，在Derek臉上看起來惱人的適合，而且也開始擴散到他的頭髮和胸前了，Stiles沒辦法停下來一直摸，或是不停蹭著。

他自己的髮色依舊保持著咖啡，倒也沒有讓他想太多。他們領養了孩子──總共六個，一個嬰兒，其他介於5到12歲之間──而Derek待在家照顧，Stiles則是有全職工作，然後時光飛逝。接著有一天，他們最大的女兒要從大學畢業時，Stiles在浴室做準備。他在刮鬍子的時候，他貼近著鏡子臉稍微偏著一邊好讓自己看清楚方向，他注意到太陽穴邊的灰髮。

「喔天啊，」他深吸一口氣。手指撫過那個地方然後驚覺那邊有更多，所以他看了一下另一邊的太陽穴。「喔不，喔我的天啊。」

「有什麼不對嗎?」Derek從臥室裡他在換衣服的地方喊道。

「沒事!」Stiles驚叫，但他沒辦法停下來瞪著他的頭髮。他完全不知道是什麼時候開始的。

「Stiles?」Derek從門口問，皺著眉看起來很擔心。

「我沒事，」Stiles有點歇斯底里的說，看著鏡子裡的自己。「我的天啊，」他又看向Derek，帶著灰髮一如往常的美麗。「喔天啊。」

「怎麼了?」Derek又問了一次邊走近Stiles，摟住他的腰間然後把下巴靠上Stiles的肩膀，他看向鏡中的他。

「我一開始想說我太年輕了不可能啊，可然後我發現我已經43歲了，」Stiles說，「什──這怎麼發生的，Derek?我有灰頭髮? 什麼時候的事? 再來我只是眨個眼我就會變成70歲然後住在療養院然後──」

「Stiles，寶貝，」Derek輕輕地打斷他。他將Stiles轉過身讓他們面對彼此，微笑著用手指梳著Stiles的髮絲，Stiles的灰髮。「你不老，而且我喜歡灰色。」

他把Stiles手中的刮鬍刀拿走然後溫柔的幫他整理乾淨，而Stiles閉上雙眼深呼吸。

「你早就知道了。」Stiles說。

「嗯哼。」Derek回應。

「然後你什麼都不說。」

「我有灰頭髮快20年了，」Derek說著。「你一直都告訴我那很好看，那不是什麼壞事。說真的，我以為你不介意阿。」

Stiles睜開眼。「喔，我介意。」他說。「在你身上很好看，而且你很早就有了，灰頭髮讓我看起來很老是因為我真的老了。」

「表裡不一，」Derek笑著用毛巾把Stiles的臉擦乾淨。他傾身在他的太陽穴上親一下，親在他的灰髮上。「你很好看，很帥。跟平常一樣美。」Stiles哼聲，但他讓Derek領著他回到臥室所以他們才能換完衣服。他可以在他們不是要去Em的畢業典禮上時再來煩惱他的中年危機。

Em看到兩人時笑得十分燦爛，接著跑向他們用力地擁抱。

「嘿，親愛的，」Stiles被她抱得緊緊的時說。她收回身子時大大的微笑著， 整個人閃閃發亮，看起來非常開心又興奮，讓Stiles忍不住回笑。

接著她看向他的太陽穴。「不，忽略那邊!」

「老兄，爸，不會啦，」Em說著邊看著他另一邊的太陽穴。「那超讚的，你看起來超辣!」

Derek挑眉，嘴上得意的笑著。「跟你說了吧。」他安靜地說，然後彎過身又親了一下Stiles的太陽穴。

「我們能不能先專心在我們棒透了的女兒今天畢業的這件事上啊?」Stiles問，讓Em又笑開來，上下跳著。

「我要畢業了!」

「你是個獸醫了!」Stiles說，而Derek則是把Em拉進另一個擁抱。

「我好為你感到驕傲，親愛的。」他說，Em的笑容幾乎快撐破臉頰了。

Stiles看著擁抱的兩人，站在那兒微笑的時候發現人生中還有很多遠比灰髮還要更重要的事情。加上他有Derek可以用親親讓一切變得好起來。

  
  



End file.
